1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter.
2. Description of the Background Art
WO2006/112275 discloses a matrix converter directly connecting each phase of an AC source and each phase on an output side with each other by a two-way switch and including an input-side reactor connected between each phase of the AC source and the two-way switch, an output-side reactor connected between each phase of a load and the two-way switch, a first capacitor group connecting two-way switch-side terminals of the output-side reactor with each other, a first disconnection circuit capable of disconnecting capacitors constituting the first capacitor group from each other, a second capacitor group connecting two-way switch-side terminals of the input-side reactor with each other, a second disconnection circuit capable of disconnecting capacitors constituting the second capacitor group from each other and a step-up function output outputting a voltage higher than a power supply voltage by short-circuiting a two-way switch side of the input-side reactor with the two-way switch or connecting it to the output side.